Reverie
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Every action has a consequence and every consequence has a price to pay but what is the price of an innocent child? Sequel to Give Unto Me


**Reverie**

Left here alone

_And unsure of what I feel_

_Unclear but I see_

_Just what I'm afraid of_

_I can't find my way anymore_

_And I_

_Cannot heal the wounds I've created_

_And I can't let go of what's killing me_

_Falling from this edge_

_I am lost to all I know_

**Note** The song is by Megan McCauley from the Fantastic Four Soundtrack. This is the sequel to Give Unto Me since so many of you wanted it but be warned I am not giving a happy ending…oh and pardon my error of pregnancy tests, since I've never had to use one I don't know any of the details, just the gist.

**Inspiration:** Actually I haven't really listened to Reverie from the soundtrack but the lyrics spoke for this part of the story. The songs I listened to were Disturbed's newest single 'Stricken' and 'Die For You' by Megan McCauley.

**Rating:** PG13 (Mild Language and Content)

**Timeline: **SPD

* * *

"Your child," 

The words rang through Schuyler "Sky" Tate's mind as he walked numb from Sydney Drew's room, leaving her crying on her bed. _What have I done_? He asked himself, as he walked, He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do, he was stunned; amongst waves of other emotions he hadn't experienced in a long time. As he walked he bumped into Z who had left Jack's side for a moment, hoping to find him.

"How long?" he asked her, she looked at him, and her eyes darted down from his eyes to his shoes and the ground beneath them.

"A while, Bridge and I are the only ones who know, Jack'll figure it out shortly, trust me, he will. Sky, you need to think of what you guys are going to do, this is a child you've created," she said, Sky stared at her until she looked into his eyes.

"A child," Sky whispered for the first time, and then repeated it once more, this time a small smile on his lips. "A child," he enjoyed the sound of it, then paused once more. "My child, our child," he said, and let a smile consume his stoic face.

"Sky, you need to talk to her about it, she-" Z paused and sighed heavily, "She isn't sure what she's going to do,"

"What do you mean? She's going to have the child," Sky said, this time Z wouldn't meet his gaze at all, not even as he stared hard at her.

"She's not sure,"

Instantly all the happiness that he was letting take over him died. He couldn't' believe what Z had just said. Anger then returned to him, he felt tears sting his eyes as he barked out.

"Elizabeth, are you trying to tell me that Syd is not going to have my child?" he demanded, Z jumped at the use of her name, the tone and volume he used to say it.

"Shh! Keep it down!" she snapped and darted a glance around, then spoke again. "Talk to her, then before you guys decide anything, talk to me,"

"Why?" Sky asked, Z sighed, and met his eyes, and he saw into her eyes. Her eyes reflected pain and sorrow. "Z, what is it?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I know how you feel right now, so excited to have a child on the way…then…never mind," she said, and rushed off before he could ask her what she meant. Sky headed back to Syd's room and as soon as the door opened he looked at her as she sat on her bed, cuddling her stuffed toy to her chest and couldn't believe that she of all people wouldn't want a child.

"Sydney, you don't want our child?" he asked, Syd looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Sky, I can't have a child, not now, I can't," she said, Sky felt rage begin to boil in his veins.

"It isn't _a_ child, this is _our _child," he insisted, Syd shook her head.

"Sky, what about me? I'm the one who has to carry this child and I don't plan to! My parents will disown me, I'll lose my spot on the squad and I'll have nothing!" she said, those words broke his heart.

"Sydney, you'll have me and our child," Syd looked away, the tears falling from her eyes and she didn't answer right away.

"I know I will," she whispered softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Please Syd, don't do this," he begged, he crossed to her and got down on his knees, he placed his face on her knees and started to cry. "Sydney, please, don't do this,"

"I have to," she whispered, and they both sat there, crying.

* * *

A few days later Commander Cruger called a meeting that consisted of only he, the five Rangers and Kat.

"I have become aware of a few things in the past few days that needs to be discussed. Schuler, Sydney you two have broken the rule of not sharing a bed with the opposite sex and now Sydney, you are pregnant,"

"Yes sir," Syd replied, her voice shaking as she sat between Bridge and Z.

"You are aware that you two are to be suspended immediately,"

"Yes sir," Sky said from across the table beside Jack.

"I, however, will not be suspending either of you but Sydney, you are debating if you're going to keep the child,"

"Yes sir," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What!" Jack exclaimed, causing everyone to stop and stare at him. "What?" he asked again.

"Jack, its my choice!" Syd snapped, not looking at him.

"But it's also Sky's! He has the right to choose too!" Jack insisted, Syd looked at him this time.

"Yeah, I know, what are we going to do to decide who gets the final choice? Flip a coin?" she snapped.

"Sydney, you're not looking at it from all the views," Z said softly.

"Yes I have! Look, its my choice!" She insisted, Z sighed.

"This is a life Sydney, you don't know what joy it will bring you until its taken from you," Z replied softly and Syd looked to her, startled as she saw silent tears run down Z's face.

"Z, what is it that you're not saying?" Sky asked, Z sighed and with a trembling hand tossed a few pieces of paper onto the middle of the table. There was a medical report, a footprint and a small piece of paper with a date scrawled underneath and a picture.

Sky lifted the picture to see Z when she was younger, laying in a hospital bed, cradling an infant, Jack was at her side. He heard Z let out a soft sob as she began her tale.

"Her name was Emily, and she was my daughter. Before I met Jack, I was living on the streets alone, when I was 14 I was attacked and I didn't realize until months later I was pregnant. When Jack found me, he immediately began to take care of me, he never asked what happened but I later told him. One morning I woke up and realized that she wasn't moving anymore, it was one of the last weeks of my pregnancy and I was taken to a hospital where they induced labor and I gave birth to a stillborn girl,"

They watched as Z turned her chair from them and buried her face in her hands. Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's why I never leave her," he whispered to the group, "When you've been through that, it changes you. Though it wasn't mine, I was going to help raise her," Then he began to shush Z gently and stroke her hair, trying to bring comfort to her as he did when she had lost her child.

"Z, I had no idea, I'm sorry," Sky said, Bridge gently reached pass Syd and touched Z's arm, his hand glowing green, telling her everything he was unable to tell her aloud. She nodded in thanks and then returned her head to Jack's shoulder. Syd stood up angrily, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Guys! This is my decision not yours! What kind of life can I give this child? I'm a fighter, not a mother, not to mention everything I lose if I have it," Syd insisted, Z held her tongue and Jack spoke for the both of them.

"But look at what you have to gain, a child that will be yours, a daughter or a son that will turn to you and call you 'mama'. Knowing Sky as I do you will gain a husband," Jack grinned to Sky who blushed and looked away.

"No one will make his decision but me," Syd spat, then turned on her heel and stormed from the room. Sky sighed and looked to Z who was staring sadly at the picture in her hand, knowing she was thinking of the child she lost.

"Z," Sky began gently, "Can I talk to you?" Z looked up to Jack who let her go and she stood.

"Sure, come on," she said and they left the room.

"Well, that went well," Bridge muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Sky, in the broken haze that his mind was reeling in, now sought comfort from the one person who had experienced his pain. As he and Z walked towards his room, they went in and the door slid shut. As soon as the door was shut he wrapped his arms around Z and cried.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Elizabeth, but if this helps I know what you're going through now," he said through his tears, Z who would usually be shocked, understood and her tears continued to fall.

"Thanks Sky, I know the next few days will be hard but you'll get another chance at being a father. I can't believe she's doing this, but we can't stop her," Z said, and then continued after shifting Sky in her arms. "I'll be here for you, I'll help you get through this," she said, there was a smothered and broken 'Thank you," muttered into her shoulder.

When he pulled away his tear filled eyes met hers, and for once, Sky and Z were on the same page and wavelength. It was no longer the enforcer and a thief instead it was friendship and empathy.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

The next day when Sky passed Syd in the hall he wouldn't meet her eyes, her appoint was scheduled for later that afternoon and he couldn't bear it. Bridge, who had been silent in the matter had decided to go with her. Jack and Z had spent most of the morning training, avoiding Syd and keeping Z from thinking about her child that had died.

Sky passed the locker room where the showers were held and Z came out, running a towel through her hair.

"Good morning Z," he said, she looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Morning Sky, I have something I want to show you. Meet me in the break room in 10 minutes ok?" she asked, Sky nodded and Z headed off to her room. As he looked up he saw Bridge and Syd head for the doors and the sight of them leaving just about killed him.

"Why…" he whispered.

* * *

Z led Sky from the Command Center and through the streets, they were both in civilian clothes, he was in his usual blue while Z opted for black.

"Where are we going?" he asked, Z gave a small smile, and in a gesture of reassurance and kindness she took his hand into hers.

"You'll see," she promised, and continued to lead him away from the Command Center. He stared at her quizzically but his hand never left hers, at the moment it was the comfort he sought.

He was surprised as she pulled him into a graveyard; the day above was cloudy and gray, mirroring his feelings. Thunder shook the sky but it didn't rain, it just rumbled above.

"Z?" he asked as she pulled him to a secluded corner and then got to her knees. Written on a flat stone was the name 'Emily Delgado' in bold letter. "Oh Z…" Sky murmured as he knelt beside her.

"The only other person who knows that this is here is Jack, no one notices it and I don't want them too. I come here every so often and just sit here, thinking of her, what it was and what it could have been," She breathed in a shaky sigh and placed her palm on the cold stone. "Mommy's here," she whispered, and then let her tears go, Sky wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her cry.

* * *

Syd sat in the doctor's office with Bridge at her side. Both sat in silence every once in a while they would glance at each other then would look around then stare at the floor.

"Bridge, you haven't said anything about this at all, why?" Syd asked, Bridge sighed then spoke his mind.

"What you're doing, in my eyes is wrong but it's your decision alone. You're my friend and even though I cannot believe you're about to do this I won't stop you. I'll still care and love you and I'm sticking by you. I'm going to help you through this, that's what friends are for," he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Thank you," her murmured, as her fake name was called out by the receptionist.

"Syna Jameson," Sydney stood up and with Bridge at her side went into the back room.

They were lead into a room where Syd climbed up onto a table and looked to the nurse.

"We'll be ready to begin in a moment," she told them and Sydney gasped onto Bridge's hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Sky returned with Z at his side he headed to his room where he was determined to spend the rest of his day unless he was called out for duty. When the door slid opened he saw Sydney sitting on his bed.

"Syd?" he asked, as she burst into tears, "Sydney, what's wrong?" She got off his bed and threw herself into his arms.

"I was sitting on the table and they were about to begin and then I thought of everything everyone's been saying and then Bridge showed me a brief flash of what the future could be like and I realized I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill our child Sky," she sobbed, "I don't know why I thought I could in the first place. Oh Sky, please forgive me," she cried, Sky pulled her away and then slammed his lips to hers in relief and joy.

"So I'm still going to be a daddy?" he asked, Sydney nodded, a light smile returning to her lips. He threw his arms around her and spun her around.

"I love you Schuyler, and I'm sorry I put you through this," she said, smiling radiantly.

"I love you too Sydney," he told her, then smiled and added. "We have to tell Jack and Z,"

The two hurried off to find the Yellow and Red Rangers who were cuddling in Jack's bed, his arms around waist. Her tears stained face was buried in his shoulder.

"I'm having the baby!" Sydney all but yelled.

"Good," came Z's muffled response as she rolled over to face them. Jack then produced a small stuffed lamb that was light yellow.

"For you," he said, both knowing it was Z's for her lost child, Syd plucked the small toy from Jack's palm and then hugged them both.

"Ah! Get off! Can't breathe!" Z cried out from under Jack and Syd. The two laughed and moved off of the disgruntled Yellow Ranger. "Syd, future reference, never do that again," Z added with a glare, Syd held up her hands.

"Trust me, I won't I don't know why I thought I could do it in the first place," Syd said, Bridge then entered, and smiled at the couples.

"Well I guess this means we have to find a new Pink Ranger," he said, Syd punched in the arm.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!" He pouted, causing the group to laugh.

* * *

9 months later

"Push, push Sydney, you're almost there," Sky said as he held his wife's foot as she strained to push out the child.

"The head's crowning, just one more big push and you're there," The doctor instructed. With a scream through her clenched teeth Syd pushed as hard as she could and there were cries of joy all around.

"Congratulations Sydney, Sky, you have a baby girl," The doctor announced, though the couple already knew that.

Sydney panted and then opened her eyes as they placed her bloody and naked newborn on her chest.

"Hi baby," she cooed through her pain, the infant squirmed on her chest, and then the doctors lifted her off to take her away to clean.

Sky leaned down and kissed Syd as the nurse asked.

"Do you have a name?" The couple exchanged smiles and nodded, and spoke together.

"Emily Elizabeth,"

"That's a beautiful name," the couple beamed then Sky took the infant into his arms.

"Hey baby girl, it's daddy," he said, Syd nearly cried, as she looked at her husbands face and the joy that holding his daughter brought to him.

"You guys can invite one more person in and then in a little while you can have a small group," The doctor said, as Sydney thought, her parents disowned her but she no longer cared, she had her daughter and husband and that's all that mattered now.

"Sky, I'll take Emily, you can get Z," she said, and as Sky handed his daughter back he kissed Syd again and then left the room.

As Sky headed out of the maternity room to the waiting room he walked in and announced to the small group of Rangers, Kat and Boom.

"It's a boy!" Everyone stared, Sky burst into laughter. "Just kidding, it's a girl," he said, then turned his attention to Z. "Syd wants you Z," Z looked to the others than hurried off towards maternity. Jack and Bridge all drew Sky into a group hug. The Commander nodded his head and then hugged Kat to him.

"I'm a daddy," he said joyously to the group.

Z headed into Syds room, bringing back memories of when she had her child. Her throat tightened as she looked to Syd and her daughter.

"Hey," She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Hey Z, come here and meet my lil' girl," Z walked over and took the infant into her arms.

"What's her name? You never told any of us," she said, cradling the infant to her chest.

"Emily Elizabeth Tate," Syd said, which caused Z to let some silent tears falling down her face.

"Thank you," She murmured and sat in the rocking chair near the bed as Sky came in. He beamed down at them and then knelt in front of Z and Emily.

"She's beautiful you guys," Z said, with her voice full of sorrow.

"Thanks to her mother," Sky said, beaming at his wife who was giving birth to the placenta and was in a lot of pain, he frowned, having never gone through that before.

"That's natural Sky, don't worry," Z assured him.

"I know," he replied still frowning.

"Aren't you glad that you had her?" Z asked, Syd nodded and lay in the bed, exhausted.

"Yeah, now that I've had her, yeah, how was your labor if you don't mind?" Syd asked, Z studied her watch.

"It me the same amount of time but she put a nice rip in me because I was so young," Z said frowning at the memory.

Soon all the other Rangers came in and took turns check on Syd and holding Emily.

"This feels so right," Bridge said as he held Emily, staring into her eyes and not at the group.

"What does?" Syd asked as the nurse began to check her levels and bleed.

"Having this little one here, it feels like she's made all of us a family," The others smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes you have," Bridge began to coo in a baby voice to Emily. "You have a pointed head, yes you do, I will call you cone head," he continued to croon.

"Hey!" Sky and Syd said, Bridge laughed and crooned.

"What? She can't understand a word I say, I could call you anything and you wouldn't understand, no you wouldn't. You just like the tone of my voice," Z laughed, knowing that it was the truth.

Syd sighed, trying to relax after giving birth, instantly feeling better when she held her daughter in her arms. She looked down into Emily's face and watched as the infant began to slip into sleep and cuddled her close.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered and knew that she made the right decision.


End file.
